la gran fiesta
by Dullard-Pot
Summary: luego de que owen gano la isla del drama,iso la gran fiesta en el yate que habia prometido. noah teniendo a su novio joeys alla en casa le pasan cosas con cody...¿que ara el moreno?¿traisionara a su novio?...
1. Chapter 1

Hola!,a qui una nueva historia, espero les guste eh.

**ADVERTENCIA**: yaoi boyxboy

**PAREJA**: noahxcody

**CONDICIONES**: TDI no me pertece, les pertenece a los productores de fresh TV ( eso creo),y bla bla bla,ect etc., urra y esas cosas XD

AL FIC...

**La gran fiesta**

Los 22 campistas estaban en una gran fiesta, que había prometido Owen, luego de haber ganado la isla del drama, en un gran estaban pasándola genial,duncan bailaba con dourtney,geoff y bridgette se besaban en la piscina,gwen y trent también se unieron al vaile,noah cody y Ezequiel estaban en la barra de comidas.. Owen e izzy haciendo una competencia de quien podía comer mas rapido, katie y sadie admirando a justin, lindsay preguntando por tyler quien estaba a su lado y los demás otras cosas...todo estaba genial.

-esa canción tiene un buen ritmo vamos Owen, vamos a bailar-dijo izzy tirándolo del brazo

-o… esta bien…Deliciosas alas de pollo espérenme, nunca las dejare.-le da un beso a una ala de pollo y se va a bailar con la chica loca

-oye que buena canción eh-dijo Ezequiel chasqueando sus dedos al ritmo de la música

-si esta genial pero... umm lastima que no tenemos pareja para bailar :( -dijo cody

-habla por ustedes yo estoy bien sin pareja-dijo noah-además bailar no es exactamente una de mis prioridades-

-oye que mala onda eres eh-le dijo el estudiante de casa pero antes de decir algo mas sintió unas tocadas en su espalda, se dio vuelta para ver quiera era...

Era beth

-ehhm… Ezequiel te g-gustaría bailar c-con migo-dijo la chica sonrojada y nerviosa

Zeque miro a sus amigos-ve a bailar estaremos bien-dijo el niño mas pequeño

-OK vamos nena-le dijo a beth y se fueron a la pista de baile

-bueno solo quedamos tu y yo por lo visto hehe-

-sí-le dijo el moreno tomando un sorbo de jugo

-esta genial la fiesta de Owen verdad?-

-si es la mejor fiesta a la que eh ido hasta ahora-

-oigan ustedes dos tortolitos!No se hagan los tontos y vengan a bailar...!-grito la chica loca

-cállate izzy!-le dijo el moreno molesto

-sí hazte el tonto noah, pero izzy lo sabe todo, ya sabes a que me refiero hahaha-

El moreno gruño para sus adentros y no solo rió y miro asía otro lado, y se puso a ver a beth y Ezequiel…-al parecer zeque ya se gano una chica hahaha-

-hahaha si, sinceramente que malos gustos tiene si le atrae beth-

Cody rió, pero su sonrisa se deshizo al ver a gwen y trent besándose, agacho la cabeza y miro a noah *_maldita sea yo..gwen mi amor ya es feliz con otra persona pero yo aun siento que quiero un poco pero luego llega noah y desordena aun mas mivida,por que tengo que estar tan confundido con esta situación!*_pensó.

El moreno al ver que su amigo se quedo mirando pensativo al vacío -oye pasa algo?-le pregunto

-ehmm? eh… No no pasa nada. por que preguntas?-

-nomás, es que como te quedaste serio-mira la pista y ve a gwen y trent-es por gwen verdad?-

-q-que, no n-no es eso-

-OK como tu digas-contesto tomando otro sorbo de jugo, y echo una mirada al chico quien estaba observando a la chica gótica con su novio *_cielos que mierda, como puede ser que me este enamorando de cody,mi amigo, teniendo a mi novio allá en casa...lo siento joeys... no aguanto mas tengo que...*_pensó

-tengo que decirte algo!-ambos se contestan al mismo tiempo

-Ooo hehe-se rió el chico desdentado

-comienza tú-

Antes de que cody comenzara a hablar aumentaron el volumen de la música, a si que...

-oye mejor vamos a la parte trasera, aquí no se puede hablar-dijo en un tono alto el moreno

- esta bien-

**ya afuera**

- así esta mejor, ahora si comienza-

en ese momento suena el celular de noah-o… lo siento espérame un momentito-le dice a cody, y se aparta un poco para atender la llamada

-hola-

XX _hola, amor te extraño un montón, como la estas pasando xX_

-bien, bien y tu como estas?

XX_ bien acá pensando en ti hahaha _xX

-ahaha yo igual, bueno joeys, te hablo luego lindo si tengo que colgar-

xX umm _adios., adiós, te quiero_.xX

-yo igual, adios-corta el telefono.-siento averte echo esperar cody ahora si podemos hablar-

-umm yo queria...-comenzo-quria desirte que.. hemos sido buenos amigos asta ahora pero.. ehmm yo...-muy nervioso miro a noah y agacho su cabeza,esta rojo como un tomate, y entonces a continuacion el moreno echo un suspiro y tomo de la sintura al niño,cody se sorprendio ante eso -n-noa-dijo

-cody,yo ya no aguanto mas,a mi me pasan cosas con tigo y se que tu sientes lo mismo-le dijo acariciando una mejilla de cody- te amo- le dijo el moreno antes de atrapar sus labios en un beso...pero el hermoso momento fue interumpido por los gritos de alegria de la chica loca..

-wiiiii siiii son tan tiernos,izzy sabia que ustedes dos terminarian juntos algun dia.

-diablos izzy!-contesto el moreno furioso-de donde saliste tu?

-ehhhh intertnet ,hahah bueno bengan vamos a bailar... vamos vamos siii

noah also su dedo y antes de desirle que no cody se le adelanto-si genial bamos noah,lo tomo del brazo y lo llebo a la dentro de nuevo,izzy le hace señas al de la dj para poner una cancion lenta.

-hahaha hombresote izzy quiere accion-

-o siii nena- owen deja la comida y va corriendo a bailar con su novia

algunas parejas se prendieron a la musica ,tyler y lindsay,gwen y trent,ezequiel y beth.

-ehh bueno.. te parece si...-dijo cody algo nervioso

-bailamos?

-s-si, si tu quieres...

-si quiero mientras sea solo con tigo-toma la sintura del niño-te advierto que soy algo duro para esto ehh hahaha-

-haha yo tambien,no estoy acostumbrado a las canciones lentas-dijo envolviendo sus brazos en los hombros de noah

todos comienzan a mirarlos algunos con raresa y otros con ternura...

-mira a esos dos no soy dulces juntos amiga?-dijo katie

-totalmente...-

-esos dos no son neo y cleto?-dijo confundida lindsay-

-esto era de esperarse de esos dos-dijo el deportista tapandole los ojos a su novia

-que lindo par son unos caramelitos-dijo leshawna

heather solo suspiro ya que no le imporbaba aparto su mirada,al igual que eva.

cody comenzo a ruvorizarce,se estaba poniedo nervioso por que todos los obserbaban -te estas poniendo colorado-le dijo el moreno riendose

-ummm callate,no ves que todos nos ovservan-

-y eso que tiene de malo-

-todo- y en ese momento noah besa a cody,pero se de detiene para desirle -te amo , y no me importa lo que los de mas piensen- y lo vuelve a besar

luego de unos segundos noah se detiene de nuevo- tu aun me deves una respuesta-le dice

-cual?-

-me amas?- le dijo el moreno mirandolo a los ojos

-yo...si.. te amo-

noah sonrio y beso la frente del niño y lo abrazo *_perdoname joeys,perdoname*_penso

***FIN***

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO GENTE...DEJEN SUS OPIÑONES EHH.


	2. de paseo por paris cap 1

**Hola de nuevo viejos, bueno hehe realmente amo el NOCO… tengo tantas ideas en mente sobre esta pareja…sobre todo meterlo a joeys en esto (el amigo de noah en la cinta de audición) jaja yo tenia sospechas desde que vi la audición de noah de que el y joeys eran pareja jajaja. En fin esta historia la estoy haciendo con un amigo, así que espero que les guste… y ya empecé a escribir el capitulo 2 así que a mas tardar lo tendré listo en unos días. Bueno supongo que esto les debe importar un pepino así que mejor comienzo con la historia**

**Advertencia: flash… yaoi boyxboy**

**Términos y condiciones xD: tdi/A/WT no me pertenece para que quede claro, le pertenece a los productores de fresh TV y cake productions (eso creo)**

**Ahora si a la historia…**

**DE PASEO POR PARIS: CAPITULO 1**

Amanecía, los rayos de sol amenazan a los residentes del hotel Du Louvre, uno de los hoteles mas conocidos de Paris. Pequeños rayos de sol se escabullían por la persiana de la ventana de una de las habitaciones, chocando en el rostro del muchacho moreno... moreno abre los ojos ligeramente, echa un pequeño bostezo "9:30 am"penso mirando el reloj de su mesita de luz. Una sonrisa broto de su rostro, acariciando el pelo castaño claro del niño pequeño, que yacía aun dormido acurrucado como un gatito en su pecho. Cody izo una mueca "umm?" dijo abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

"buenos días" noah le contesta, besando su frente."Mm." se estira "buenos días".

"¿dormiste bien?"Le pregunta el moreno. "si, genial y ¿tu?"

"pues a comparación de ese remedo de "avión" es dormir en el paraíso jajaja"

"si jajaja"

"aun no puedo creer que los productores hayan obligado a MC clain a darnos dos días de descanso aquí, y con reservaciones en este hotel...esto me huele raro…"el moreno pensó tras su comentario

"a mi también me huele raro, pero según cris si no hacia lo que los productores le pedían, afectaría a su bono de fin de año jaja lo re cagaron…"

"Lo que sea, no debemos confiarnos de ese loco, y del chef demente, ya sabes como son"

"si...a y pues ¿que aremos después del desayuno?"Pregunto el pequeño desdentado

"podríamos...recorrer un poco la ciudad ¿te parece?

"sí"

Ambos se levantan, se higienizan y se visten para desayunar.

Luego de un par de minutos de estar comiendo, la mesa era un desastre por parte de cody, había masomenos una pila de tres platos cuando noah solo IVA por un plato y medio. "hooo estoy lleno, no me entra ni un alfiler" dijo el chico restregándose el bulto que tenia en su estomago

" y si como no estarlo, luego de haber comido dos raciones de hot cakes, una ración de canapés de queso Brie y ,otra del plato especial"(no me preguntes que es xD)

"bueno... es que hoy me levante hambriento jajaja"

"si ya veo..."luego dos chicas aparentemente de una apariencia francesa, van Asia ellos corriendo como locas...

"¿vous êtes noah et cody d'un drame total World tour une vérité? (**traducción: **ustedes son noah y cody de total drama World tour verdad?) Dijo una de las chicas

"disculpa ¿que dijiste? No entiendo francés" la cara confusa de cody como la de lindsay preguntando por tyler

"Ho cody! Tu es si joli toujours eh tu vouloir connu..."(**traducción: **Ho cody! eres tan lindo siempre eh querido conocerte...) dijo la chica estrujándolo con un abrazo

"disculpez ce qu'il a voulu dire c'est qu'il ne sait pas de français."(**Traducción: **disculpe lo que el quiso decir es que no sabe francés.) El moreno reacciono antes de que estrujen a su amante

"Ho a connu, mais je me demandais... ¿est-il arrivé un peu entre toi et après le baiser dans l'île, noah? (**traducción: **Ho entiendo, pero me preguntaba...ha ocurrido algo entre tu y el luego del beso en la isla, noah?) Pregunta la otra chica

"non la vérité que non, et s'il était tel il ne te devrait pas importer donc partez"(**traducción: **no la verdad que no, y si fuera así no te debería importar así que váyanse) noah ya se había enfadado debido a que la otra muchacha estaba abrazando demasiado a cody

Cody estaba confundido "desde cuando noah habla francés" se dijo a su mente

"ash es l'infatué, et un grand idiot. Viens Gisèle nous devons partir"(**traducción**: ash eres un engreído, y un gran idiota. Ven Gisela debemos irnos) "un fils de pute met son veto au démon"(**traducción**: vete al demonio hijo de puta) dijo la muchacha molesta

"je suis si idiot comme tu es chienne si prétentieuse "(**traduccion: **yo soy tan idiota como tu eres tan presumida, perra)

La chica echa un gruñido y toma a su amiga del brazo y se la lleva arrastrando "¡je t'aime cody! (**traducción:** ¡te amo cody!)Grito la enamorada del pequeño.

"uf." Pasa su mano por su frente "esa chica esta loca "dijo cody, que su rostro estaba cubierta con marcas de lápiz labial.

"jajaja ya te has topado con dos admiradoras locas, quien sabe…la próxima con que nos encontramos…"

"ufffffff ni me digas que ya me da escalofríos…ah oye ¿desde cuando sabes francés?"

"de hace un tiempo ya…."

"mmm, ¿me enseñarías?

"claro, pero mira que es algo difícil, a mi me ha tomado un tiempo aprender hablarlo"

"OK"

Luego los amantes salen del hotel, y comienzan a recorrer la zona, "que te parece si empezamos por la plaza Charles De Gaulle, hay es donde esta el arco del triunfo" sugirió el moreno

"umm si suena genial"

Caminaron y caminaron hasta la plaza… cody estaba emocionado, sacando fotos de aquí para allá…saco fotos de el junto con noah debajo del arco del triunfo, de noah, de noah y de noah XD….

Luego de media hora de fotos y caminata, ambos se fueron a mirar las tiendas, "auu mira noah, que hermosos collares… ¡ese esta precioso!" dijo el niño señalando un bello colgante de corazón y que aparentemente parecía bañado en oro por lo que se veía.

"si realmente es bello" dijo noah sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se callo a un chirrido de dientes al oír el chillido de lindsay, que al parecer estaba también viendo las tiendas con gwen y leshawna.

"hey chicas" les grito cody saludándolas con su mano

"hola chicos…" los saludo leshawna

"ven vamos "tiro del brazo del moreno y se fueron con las chicas, noah solo suspiro en tono de desgracia.

"¿chicas que hacen? Les pregunto el niño

"pues íbamos a comer un helado, ¿quieren venir? Los invito la chica grande

"si suena genial, ¿tu que dices noah?

"pues bien supongo que si, no tengo problema"

"¡si! Wiii neo y Cleto vienen con nosotros…"chillo de emoción la rubia

"Si bien todos alegres, ya cállate. Y ¿ya podemos irnos? Dijo malhumorada la gótica

"Ho creo que alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo esta mañana" agrego el moreno, y esto izo que gwen se enfadara aun mas pero se contuvo para no zarparle un puñetazo, entonces no contesto.

Caminaron hasta la heladería….

***Ya hay***

"cielos cuantas variedades de helados hay aquí "dijo el chico desdentado con cono de helado de tres sabores.

"si, se ven tan sabrosos, que no sabes cual elegir" dijo lindsay

"si chica definitivamente estos son los mejores helados que he probado" comento leshawna

"como digan, son solo simples helados" fue casi un gruñido de la chica gótica

"oye gwen ya párale, ¿por que estas tan de mal humor? Le pequeño se atrevió a preguntarle

"nene es que esta en sus días malos"

"¿días malos? ¡ Ho! Si ya se a que te refieres jejeje"

**Suena el celular de lindsay**

"oye Cleto me llego un mensaje de sierra, y me pregunta por ti, ¿le digo que estas aquí?

"soy cody, y ¡no por favor! Dile que no me has visto" dijo el pequeño aterrorizado

"umm OK…."

Cody voltea a ver a noah que esta pensativo…" hey noah pasa algo, no has dicho ni una sola palabra ni has comido tu helado ¿estas bien?" le pregunto su pareja

"¿hee? Si si solo es que recordé que tengo que hacer algo importante ahora" dijo algo nervioso "ahora regreso…" fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse….

"pero a donde vas" le pregunta su amante…"ummm ¿a donde ira?

"no te preocupes nene ya vendrá, pero cuéntanos, como te va con el…"

"pues nos va genial, noah es muy lindo y bueno con migo, lo único malo es que sierra todo el DIA esta acosándome no se como hacerle entender que no quiero nada con ella…."

***Luego de una hora de charlar***

Cody ya empezó a preocuparse por que noah aun no llega…" que habrá pasazo ya ha pasado una hora y aun no llega, mejor iré a ver si lo encuentro"

"OK chico te esperaremos aquí"

Cody empezó a recorrer…pero aun sin señales de su amante. "donde estará "pensó con una preocupación que le carcomía la cabeza…

El chico llego a la plaza donde estaba el arco del triunfo, comenzó a caminar por el caminito del centro del lugar mirando hacia todas partes , para encontrarlo, hasta que del otro extremo de la plaza, en las veredas donde estaban las tiendas, ve a noah que esta conversando con otro chico,

El niño se escabullo por los árboles lo más cerca posible de ellos para observarlos deterioradamente… pero aun así no podía oír la conversación, al parecer eran buenos amigos por lo que se veía, cody comenzó a pensar lo peor en ese momento "que tal si….me esta engañando…no no y no yo confió en mi noah, el no me aria eso, no tengo de que preocuparme deben ser buenos amigos eso es todo" pensó, pero sus pensamientos se desvanecieron, el chico con el que estaba hablando el moreno, lo abraza….

"¡QUE RAYOS!" cody dijo en voz alta…" no puede ser"….

***CONTINUARA***

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO, VA EN PROGRESO LA SEGUNDA PARTE, ESPERO SUS OPIÑONES SOBRE MI HISTORIA EHH….


	3. parte 2

**Bueno acá lo prometido espero les guste ya hoy mismo comienzo con el ultimo capitulo, y veré si lo publico hoy también y si no en unos días…**

**Bueno a la historia….**

**DE PASEO POR PARIS :CAPITULO 2**

El niño se escabullo por los árboles lo más cerca posible de ellos para observarlos deterioradamente… pero aun así no podía oír la conversación, al parecer eran buenos amigos por lo que se veía, cody comenzó a pensar lo peor en ese momento "que tal si….me esta engañando…no no y no yo confió en mi noah, el no me aria eso, no tengo de que preocuparme deben ser buenos amigos eso es todo" pensó, pero sus pensamientos se desvanecieron, el chico con el que estaba hablando el moreno, lo abraza….

"¡QUE RAYOS!" cody dijo en voz alta…" no puede ser"….

El pequeño no savia como reaccionar "o dios mió, el no puede...hacerme eso, no no calma calma, el codeismaiter siempre en calma ¡oye ese abrazo es demasiado largo!"Pensó, pero luego salio del arbusto con cuidado, y fue corriendo a la heladería a encontrar a las chicas.

Cody llego muy agitado "no saben lo que vi." dijo el pequeño

"que te sucede chico parece que hubieses visto un fantasma" dijo leshawna

"vi. a Noah..."respondió

"sí..."

"abrazando a otro chico" contesto el pequeño "no quiero parecer histérico ni nada pero, el esta actuando muy raro últimamente y ahora lo pillo con otro, no se ni que pensar"

"nene cálmate, seguro que es un amigo que le dio gusto verlo" dijo la chica grande

"sí, cálmate Cleto lewicha tiene razón, además neo no parece ser esa clase de chico que te apuñala por la espalda" dijo lindsay

"AHHS" suspira "como sea no es problema mió" dijo la chica gótica

"quizás tengan razón..." cody dijo rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza, pero en ese momento llega noah con una sonrisa en su rostro..."lamento la tardanza tuve que resolver unos asuntos pendientes...oye cody vamos a la torre ifel?"Le dice el moreno

"eh si claro…"

Se despiden de las chicas y se dirigen a ver la torre ifel, en el camino cody no dijo una palabra, y para noah eso fue raro por que el es el que se la pasa hablando toda la hora. cody solo tenia su cabeza echa un remolido de pensamientos, no savia que pensar lo único que quería era respuestas, pero no se animaba a preguntar por miedo a que su novio se enfade y que pensara que es muy controlador, así que mantuvo su boca serrada.

Cuando llegaron al parque..."no es bella" dijo el moreno mirando la torre

Cody no responde parece como mirando al vació pensativo

"¿cody, te pasa algo?"

"ehh…no no es solo...es que estoy algo cansado es todo" le respondió el pequeño

Noah solo lo toma de la cintura y lo abraza "_cody se va a poner muy feliz por lo que le tengo_ _preparado_" pensó el moreno

"será que puedo confiar en ti" pensó cody

Luego de tanto recorrer varios lugares (eso incluye restaurante XD) ya comienza a bajar el sol, entonces se dirigen al hotel, en el camino cody no ha dicho absolutamente ni una sola palabra esta muy serio, entonces noah decide hablar para romper ese silencio abrumador

"si que es bella esta ciudad, ¿no es verdad?

"si…en verdad" contesta el pequeño que al parecer ni ganas de contestarle tenia.

"¿_que le pasara a cody_?"Pensaba noah mirando el rostro depresivo del pequeño

Cuando llegan a su habitación lo primero que hace cody el echarse a la cama sin decir nada, y a noah en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea para levantarle el animo a su novio, el moreno se saco sus zapatos y se arrastro a la cama junto su amante. Se deslizo por enzima de el y le beso su oreja.

Luego comenzó a acariciar el pecho de cody por debajo de la camisa, y continuación noah comienza a chupar la clavícula de su amante; luego de se dirigió a la oreja del chico una vez mas

""tienes ganas de jugar un rato bebe" dijo en tono sádico al oído del pequeño

"ahhh" gimió "n-noah, espera!" contesto volteando su cabeza para evitar el contacto visual con noah

"¿Qué pasa"?

"n-noah y-yo no estoy d-de ánimos para hacer esto, solo q-quiero irme a dormir" se logro safar del moreno, da la vuelta y se acuesta mirando la pared

"cody por favor dime que te pasa, estas muy raro últimamente, si hay algo que te moleste solo dime"

"hay por favor, noah estoy cansado, sabes, solo quiero dormir"

"este bien si eso es lo que quieres"

Noah se acuesta al lado de su novio, lo toma por la cintura "buenas noche mi amor, te amo" le dijo el moreno

"buenas noches" le contesto

Cody no podía dormirse, no podía dejar de pensar en lo de noah y su supuesto "amigo", sintiendo la mano calida del moreno en su cintura,"_me estará escondiendo algo"_ "_no seré suficiente para el_…"pensó…" _o quizás leshawna y las chicas tengan razón y sobreactuó las cosas_…" pone su mano arriba de la de noah, "_voy a darle una oportunidad mas, pero si lo veo en algo raro de nuevo,_ _esto se termina_…" se da vuelta para encontrar su rostro con el de noah , le da un beso, y dice silenciosamente "buenas noches mi príncipe " eso fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de dejar caer sus ojos.

A la mañana siguiente, cody comienza a dar vueltas dormido en la cama, pero cuando abre sus ojos para encontrar a su príncipe, "ehh ¿y noah?...donde se habrá ido, iré a ver si esta en el baño"

Pero desafortunadamente cuando fue al baño su amado no estaba allí, así que se dirigió al salón central del hotel, pero no estaba allí, el pequeño se puso como loco, y a continuación, cody sale del hotel Asia donde había visto a noah y ese chico de nuevo, "_se acabo si lo encuentro con ese chico de nuevo, no me voy a calar nada, me va a tener que dar unas cuantas explicaciones o esto se esto termina acá"_ pensó con sus manos echas puños

CONTINUARA…

Bueno mis viejo espero sus opiniones y va en progreso la ultima el próximo capitulo ehhh….


	4. parte 3

**Hola viejos, por fin termine xD bueno, bueno espero que les guste**** hice lo mejor que pude pero bueno que se va hacer jeje bueno a la historia.**

**DE PASEO POR PARIS:CAPITULO 3**

A la mañana siguiente, cody comienza a dar vueltas dormido en la cama, pero cuando abre sus ojos para encontrar a su príncipe, "ehh ¿y noah?...donde se habrá ido, iré a ver si esta en el baño"

Pero desafortunadamente cuando fue al baño su amado no estaba allí, así que se dirigió al salón central del hotel, pero no estaba allí, el pequeño se puso como loco, y a continuación, cody sale del hotel Asia donde había visto a noah y ese chico de nuevo, "_se acabo si lo encuentro con ese chico de nuevo, no me voy a calar nada, me va a tener que dar unas cuantas explicaciones o esto se esto termina acá"_ pensó con sus manos echas puños

Mientras tanto en la joyería….

"te lo agradezco mucho joey, si alguna vez aya algo que pueda hacer por ti solo pídemelo sabes" le dice noah

"la verdad si hay algo que puedes hacer por mi" le dice su amigo dándole una bolsa que al parecer tenia algo adentro

"ha bueno dime"

"podemos ir al parque a hablar es que necesito decirte algo ahora y aquí no se puede, por que a mi papa y a mi abuelo les gusta parar la oreja jajaja"

"Por supuesto que si, vamos"

"OK"

Ambos salen de la tienda y se van a parque, que esta cruzando la calle, y se sientan en una banca a hablar

Mientras tanto cody, esta del otro extremo del parque buscando a noah desesperado rogando que no este con ese chico, tras caminar y caminar pudo ver a noah, y apretó sus dientes con fuerza al ver que estaba sentado con el "enemigo".

El pequeño se dirigió cuidadosamente cerca de donde estaban ellos, hasta llegar al arbusto que esta detrás de ellos y se puso a escuchar lo que hablaban

"bueno, te voy a ser directo, mira noah, yo te amo y siempre lo he hecho desde que te conocí, no sabes lo que eh sufrido cuando te has ido al programa, te extrañe demasiado, no veía la hora que estés con migo como lo estas ahora."

En ese momento joey toma a noah de los hombros y lo atrapa en un beso, el moreno estaba muy sorprendido y confundido, pero ese beso fue interrumpido cuando cody sale de su escondite en lágrimas tras lo que había visto

"noah, como pudiste…"dijo antes de salir corriendo

"¡noo cody espera…!" El moreno cale corriendo tras de el

"¡noah!" joey sale corriendo detrás de noah

Cody solo corría y corría solo quería llegar a cualquier parte y echarse a llorar, su corazón estaba echo pedazos. Queriendo perder a noah doblo en una curva

"¡cody por favor espera!" grito noah pero al pasar un colectivo lo perdió de vista, y suponiendo que tal vez doblo la curva corrió Asia hay pero en dirección contraria, corrieron en dirección contraria hasta que se chocaron y ambos cayeron al suelo por el impacto.

"cody por favor escúchame, yo te puedo explicar…"

Mientras tanto joey aprovecho para esconderse detrás de un árbol para ver que sucede

"nooo tu no tienes que explicarme nada, ya he visto suficiente, tu crees que yo soy estupido verdad, que me voy a estar calando tus tu engaños, esta es la segunda vez que te veo con ese, vasta esto se termina acá noah! "Le grito, antes de levantarse eh irse pero noah lo detiene tomándolo de la mano, pero cody le da un puñetazo en la cara y el moreno cae al suelo con la boca sangrando.

"¿Qué es eso?"Pregunto el pequeño señalando una extraña bolsa que izo un ruido al caer del

Bolsillo de noah

"se suponía que era una sorpresa"

"¿sorpresa?"

"si para ti, por un año de que estamos juntos, cody el chico que viste que estaba con migo, el es un amigo de escuela que en las vacaciones viene a trabar a la joyería de su abuelo con su padre, bueno el asunto es que, el me izo el favor de hacerme una rebaja de algo que te quería regalar…y bueno paso lo que viste, el me beso yo no quise…jamás te engañaría, yo te amo" le dijo levantándose y mirándolo a los ojos "toma espero que te guste" le da la bolsa

Cody habré la bolsa " hooo! Noah es hermoso" dijo sacando un colgante de corazón bañado en oro. "te debió salir caro, no debiste"

"aria eso y mucho mas por ti" le dice acariciando una mejilla del pequeño

"discúlpame por haber desconfiado de ti" le dice abrazándolo "y por haberte golpeado"

"descuida sano rápido"

Luego cody le dice a noah "me lo pones" refiriéndose al colgante

"claro"

Le pone el collar y se miran por un momento…"te amo mucho, no lo olvides" le dice cody a su amado antes de envolver sus brazos en los hombros de noah y besarlo

A joey parecía caerle la cara de la tristeza, los miro un instante antes de dar media vuelta he irse, entonces noah se percato que estaba hay y aparto a cody "espérame un momento" le dijo a cody y se fue a parar a joey

"joey espera"

"que quieres"

"gracias de nuevo por lo del collar"

"si como sea pero si me disculpas tengo que irme" dijo queriendo ocultar la lagrima que le

Comenzó a brotar del ojo

"no, espera, yo no quiero hacerte sufrir no quiero perder tu amistad, por favor perdóname pero yo amo a cody

"descuida yo entiendo perfectamente"

"pero… ¿aun podemos seguir siendo amigos?"

"si…"

Noah le sonríe y se abrazan, mientras que cody se quedo hay parado observando sonriendo, por que ya no tenia motivos de estar celoso debido a que ya todo se aclaro y sabe que ellos solo son buenos amigos

Luego ambos se separan "bueno amigo tengo que irme, debo volver a la tienda"

"bueno, supongo que es un adiós, nos veremos pronto" le dice el moreno

"si, adiós cuídate mucho, y que tengas suerte en la competencia"

"gracias adiós"

Joey se va dejándolos solos a noah y a cody "y… en que estábamos…hoo creo que ya me acorde" dice noah agarrando a cody de la cintura, pero antes que pueda besarlo chris se mete entre medio de ellos

"bueno, creo que esto es todo por hoy,¿podrá la relación de noah y cody ser duradera?

"apaga esa cámara" dijo noah chirriando los dientes en furia

¿Podrá gwen ser menos amarga? ¿Quién será expulsado en el próximo episodio? , sintonicen la próxima semana para otro emocionante episodio de…. Total drama Woooorld tooou…. ¡Oye!" Se quejo chris debido a que noah lo empuja y se dijere directo al frente de la cámara

"quita esa cámara MC clain aquí no hay nada que ver!" el moreno golpea la cámara haciendo que se corte la señal

"¡rayos…! Perdimos la señal" grito el anfitrión

FIN

Bueno espero que les aya gustado, pronto are más fics, de todas maneras necesito un poco mas de práctica xD bueno espero sus opiniones…. Ehh, nos vemos vemos en dysney viejos jajaja


End file.
